Visitor
by Tellytubby101
Summary: Before Merlin visited home, Will came to see Camelot. He wanted to tell Merlin to come back home. Instead, he ended up saying a lot of different things. A moment in time that could've happened but never did. GEN. One shot. Dialect-only format.


_**Visitor.**_

_**Summary**_**: Before Merlin visited home, Will came to see Camelot. He wanted to tell Merlin to come back home. Instead, he ended up saying a lot of different things. A moment in time that could've happened but never did. GEN. One shot.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Written in dialect-only format.**

**ΘΘΘ**

"Don't stand there gaping like an idiot, Merlin."

"What the hell are you doing here, Will? And get off my bed!"

"I'm not getting off of it. I wish I could say that the reason was that the bed is comfortable—it's not—but I'd actually sprained my ankle running around the castle trying to find your sorry ass."

"How did you get here then?"

"A nice girl—Gwen, she said her name was—took me to the old guy to get patched up."

"Gaius. His name is Gaius."

"Yeah, yeah. He's a nice bloke. A bit strange, but then again, aren't we all?"

"What are you doing here, Will?"

"Merlin, is it so wrong I wanted to check up on my best friend? See if the city life has warped you beyond recognition?"

"... No. I suppose not."

"Are you going to show me around this hellhole once I'm up on both feet again?"

"I've got duties to the prince."

"Hm. Serving boy to the king's son. Thought that was just a rumour."

"It's not."

"Ahh, well. Got to make a living somehow, right?"

"Don't look at me like that. Spit it out, Will."

"Merlin... he _kills_ your kind. Don't tell me you enjoy working under a _murderer_ like that."

"Arthur's not a murderer."

"You cannot deny Uther is one."

ΘΘΘ

"Quit cursing."

"You're _breaking my leg_; I think some good cursing is in order."

"Man up. I'm doing nothing close to breaking your legs. I'm tightening your bandages because I want the ointment to seep into your skin—lessen the inflammation. It's to help you."

"Since when have you been the educated healer?"

"Since Gaius decided I should know something beyond mag—"

"Fucking hell!"

"Language."

"You are _not_ helping."

"Bite on the leather piece and quieten down. Your shouting is not going to speed the process."

"Mmphruck ruu."

"Swearing around the leather piece is still coherent, you jerk."

ΘΘΘ

"That prince is such a royal dick."

"He's just—"

"Don't try to justify his shit. Why won't he let you have the weekend off to hang out with me?"

"Without me, Arthur's pretty much incapable of doing anything."

"Aha! You're not a servant; you're his stand-in mother."

"Don't."

"Why not? You're not explaining _anything_. I thought we had a no secrets policy—"

"He is my _destiny_."

"Fuck that, I'm your _friend_."

"I've told you as much as I can, mate."

"Sometimes, I worry about you, Merlin. I really do."

ΘΘΘ

"Hunith sends her love."

"I didn't know love was represented by sweet cakes."

"Are you seriously complaining?"

"Mmnuffins rongf wif it, jusht—"

"Swallow the damned cake before you talk, Merlin. I know you need the extra food, but damn, don't choke on it."

"Right. Yeah. I was saying there's nothing wrong with it, and I was just asking."

"Don't you miss it?"

"Her cooking? Yeah, 'course I do."

"No. I mean the village. Village life and peace. S_hit_, man, I've seen the scars on your hands from weapons—"

"It's my duty to protect the prince."

"At the cost of your life? At the cost of your magic getting you exposed and killed?"

"If that's what it takes, then yes. He's worth more than me."

"Only to you. What about to me? And if not me, then your mum?"

"Will, I can't turn my back on this. I won't."

"Just eat your cake and shut up."

"Mate—"

"Don't. You're trying to tell me it's all right you're jumping in to die for a man not worthy of your praise, let alone your life."

"You don't know Arthur."

"I sometimes wonder why you think _you_ do."

ΘΘΘ

"Watch where you're throwing those apples."

"Sure, sure."

"Will, what did I just say?"

"I can't remember."

"Ow, that hit me, you bastard!"

"My mother will have you know I am anything but."

"So she says. I've done the calculations. Math doesn't lie. You were born six months after they were wed."

"Are you going all city-boy on me now with your big words like 'math' and 'calculations'?"

"While you were busy pissing off Old Man Fletcher, I was studying, I'll have you know."

"I call bullshit. You were right there next to me letting his sheep out of the gate."

"That was _one time_. And he deserved that. He insulted Hunith."

"Wasn't he saying that you were shameful?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's him insulting _you_ rather than her."

"Oh no. I couldn't give a damn if he was insulting me, but he was saying it was _her fault_."

"Which it wasn't."

"Of course not."

"No, Merlin, mate. You're naturally shameful on your own."

"Why are we friends?"

"It's probably my natural charm. Most people find it _irresistible_."

"Thank God I'm not 'most people'."

"I'm thankful for that too. God wouldn't curse humanity with more than one of you."

"Bastard."

"Git."

ΘΘΘ

"Neva agrain, Merrrin."

"Told you so."

"Yousch told me nufin'."

"I _did_ tell you that Camelot taverns brew their alcohol strong here."

"I jusht can't berieve dat I'm dyin' 'ere."

"Their ale and beer is _potent_, not toxic, you utter idiot."

"Shh'not an idiot, Imma jush wasssted. Use small wordsss."

"Come on; let's get you back to bed."

ΘΘΘ

"Why can't Morgana be your destiny? She's so much better than Arthur."

"I don't know, Will. I don't write destiny."

"Sure you do. Every man has their free will to do what they want."

"Sometimes I don't think I do."

"Then destiny is like chains?"

"It feels like that some days."

"Break the chains."

"I wouldn't do that even if I could."

ΘΘΘ

"Nice catch."

"Why'd you throw me this?"

"As if I'd throw you a sword, Merlin. Remember when I tried to teach you sword fighting? That was hopeless. You can only fight with a staff."

"I know I can't use a sword. I know I can fight with a staff. I'm asking why you want to spar though. Your leg's still banged up."

"Figured you'd need a handicap. I mean, I haven't been lying idle while you've been gone. I've been practising."

"Well, I've been getting better at controlling my powers, so I could win with my hands behind my back."

"You wouldn't do that. It's cheating."

"Says the man who looks to trip me at any chance he gets."

"I maintain that it was your fault for not seeing that tree root."

"By 'tree root' I'm sure you're really talking about your foot."

"Shut up, Merlin."

"Since when have you known me to listen to you?"

"Unfortunately, it's a rare occurrence."

ΘΘΘ

"You're going already?"

"Yeah, I—well, yeah."

"I—yeah."

"Man, we suck at saying goodbyes."

"Heh, that's true. Your leg all better?"

"Yep."

"Do you want me to—"

"—come with? No, that's cruel for you and me both."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, your mum and I would want you to stay. You wouldn't though."

"Yeah, but—"

"The prince is your destiny. I've got it."

"Really?"

"C'mon, I'm not _completely_ thick-headed."

"Will... you're a good friend."

"Merlin, you're a right bastard."

"Go to hell."

"Seriously though, Merlin: stay alive."

"I'll try."

"That's all I can ask for, isn't it?"

"Hey, Will?"

"What is it now?"

"Why did you come to Camelot in the first place?"

"I told you. I came here to check up on you."

"That's not it. There's something else."

"There really isn't."

"Is something wrong back home?"

"I'm glad you still consider Ealdor home."

"Don't try to distract me. Answer the question."

"There's _nothing_ wrong. Calm down."

"But—"

"So, your mum will probably want to visit you soon, alright?"

"You know if there's something happening, you can tell me, right?"

"... 'Course I know that, Merlin. Aww, c'mon! Don't give me that look."

"Right. Well, then—"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"I'll be off then."

"See you soon."

"Sure. Yep. 'Bye."

"'Bye, Will."

**ΘΘΘ**

**A/N: I really wished that Will's friendship with Merlin could've been fleshed out more. Since it can't really happen now, I wrote it. Did you enjoy it?**


End file.
